Los animales del zodiaco
by kuro-na curi
Summary: Un lío se forma en el santuario, causado por la ociosidad de Pandora, y sus secuaces los espectros. Situado en Lost Canvas,
1. Chapter 1

Hola, buenos días :)

...

Todas las mañanas, al momento en que el sol entraba por entre las cortinas de su cómoda y espaciosa habitación, ella solía hacer lo mismo, con una sonrisa en su rostro impávido y medio burlón veia su propio reflejo en el espejo, cepillaba sus largos cabellos negros con lentitud, como si no le importara en lo mas minino la presencia de un hombre que se veia cansado al cargar una enorme caja entre sus brazos. La pelinegra se paro de su asiento con la misma parsimonia con la que se había comportado anteriormente y se dirigió hacia el rubio.

.- Asi que ya llego mi regalo, HAA HAHAHAHAHA! (rie tipo bruja) Al fin, Hades reconoce toda mi labor en el infierno, y me premia como me lo merezco u.-

.- No entiendo porque el señor Hades te dejó esto, tu no te lo mereces, no haces nada, te la pasas todo el día viendo teleseries y… ¡auch!.- Pandora pellizcó a Rada, antes de que este siguiera hablando.-

.- Tu trabajas para mi, soy tu señora, asi que sólo pon eso ahí, instálalo y vete.-

El rubio sin nada mas que agregar, dejo la enorme caja a un lado de la habitación y comenzo a sacar un montón de accesorios de decoración entre los cuales hizo su aparición una pequeña cajista de metal, a la cual venía adjunta una pequeña nota.

_De parte de alguien especial._

_El alma de nuestro señor, te estará agradecida.- _

_Pd: Adentro vienen las instrucciones, no se lo des a leer a nadie, te aseguro diversi_on.

La pelinegra saco rápido lo que venía dentro, claramente no era un presente que su señor le hubiera dejado, mas bien parecía ser de alguien que la conocía. Cuando leyó las instrucciones, aún no muy convencida, esbozó una sonrisa, y enseguida miró al rubio quien iba rumba a la salida.

.- Espera Radamanthis.- le dijo, mientras se acomodaba el cabello y se erguía, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa

.- Se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea.-

….

Habian salido tan repentinamente como escucharon la orden, los tres vestidos de civil, habían accedido a obedecer las ordenes de Pandora, quien les había dado instrucciones un tanto extrañas, sobre ir al santuario de athena y llevar a cabo cierta labor por demás extravagante. Aiacos, apretó el frasquito que Rada le había encomendado guardar, los tres habían escondido sus cosmos mientras el rubio se acomodaba una vieja gorra tipo boina que no le hacia lucir mucho.

.- Oye Rada, pareces un mendigo :D .- Dijo Aiacos en un susurro cerca del oido de Radamanthis, quien no hizo caso a sus comentarios, como de costumbre.-

"Que pasara por la mente de esta siniestra mujer".- Se dijo el rubio. Los tres estaban metidos entre unos matorrales.- "No entiendo porque siempre tengo que aparecer junto a este par de idiotas".- Los movimientos inquietos que hacían el moreno y el blanco tras de sí le irritaban.-"De seguro algo malo pasará".- Concluyó

.- Oye Radamanthis, nos queremos ir!.-

.- Parecemos delincuentes.- Dijo después Aiacos cabizbajo

.- Porque no traemos armadura, me siento común vistiendo así!.- dijo después Minos, tocando la camisa barata que traia puesta.-

.- Guarden silencio par de payasos, ¡que hay viene alguien!.- Rada tomo las cabezas de Aiacos y Minos que se colaban por encima de los arbustos y los bajó violentamente al suelo, ignorando las quejas de sus compañeros, los tres guardaron absoluto silencio.

Algo apartados de ahí..

.- Que te pasa Regulus?.- Dijo un hombre joven de cabello rubios y largos, que había salido a tomar el fresco de la tarde que ya desaparecía.

.- Me pareció escuchar algo tras esos arbustos Shion.- Dijo el menor apuntando hacia unos arbustos ubicados cerca de la casa de aries.- Deberías cortar un poco ese pasto no crees?.- Argumento observando mejor.- Es probable que las ratas se escondan ahí y asechen tu templo

.- Aqui no hay ratas Regulus, y tu deberías estar en tu templo.- Dijo el ariano alzando la voz.-,Que no es muy tarde para que estés aquí solo, acaso fuiste al pueblo?, Sisifo se va a enojar.- Asevero con convicción

.- Quise acompañar a kardia al pueblo, pero de un momento a otro desapareció, y me dejo solo en la calle.

.- Tipico, sabes que Sisifo te tiene prohibido juntarte con gente como el.-

.- Sisifo me trata como a un niño, ¡y ya no lo soy!.- Dijo el leonino inflando sus mejillas algo enojado.-

.- Sabes, .- Acoto Shion mientras una mirada dulce y picarona se asomo en su rostro.- Te vez lindo cuando te enojas.- Dijo el ariano pellizcando coqueto una de las mejillas de Regulus, el menor aparto con molestia la mano de Shion quien sacudió su rubia y medio verdosa cabellera antes de irse al interior de su casa. Cansado de que sus compañeros no lo tratase como el caballero que era, Regulus dio un suspiro largo, se cruzo de brazos y miro al horizonte, de un momento a otro sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Volvió su mirada verde hacia los matorrales que había visto anteriormente, algo blanco parecía asomarse. Podia tratarse de un ratón, O.O¨ pensó, dubitativo.

El chico de cabellos castaños era curioso por naturaleza, así que pronto estuvo frente a ese montón de arbustos. La noche había comenzado a caer dando una menor visibilidad del lugar, Regulus paso su mano por encima de los arbusto de tono verde casi negro, cuando una sensación quemante recorrió su piel, el león se fijo que unos extraños hilos blancos habían aparecido sorpresivamente desde la oscuridad, trato de quitárselos, pero no pudo.

.- Te atrapé minino! Hahahaha!.-

Regulus dio un brinco hacia atrás no muy largo por la fuerza que Minos ejerció en sus hilos, el leonino, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, no supo quien era ese que lo estaba sujetando.-

.- Disculpe señor quien es usted? O.O.- Dijo Leo confuso

.- Soy el gran Minos juez del Hades, ¡COMO TE ATREVES A NO SABER MI NOMBRE!.-

.- Oh es un espectro O-O.- Regulus se fijo que Minos parecía estarse enojando, asi que alzo su cosmos dispuesto a pelear, pero justo en el instante en que parecia safarse y contratacar, aparecieron dos sombras a cada lado suyo, a quienes si conocía-

.- Nos volvemos a ver leo.- La voz grave se sintió baja, como si su portador no quisiera ser oido

.- Pero qué...- Al voltearse, Regulus pudo divisar la imponente figura de Radamanthis, quien lo tomo por la espalda y cubrió su boca antes que pudiera gritar o decir algo.-

.- Jajaja tranquilízate gatito.- Dijo Aiacos apareciendo ante el guardián de leo. La expresión siniestra en el rostro el Aiacos, se convirtió en una sonrisa burlona, Regulus se removía inquieto entre los brazos de Radamanthis que estaba luchando para que el pequeño no se soltara, Regulus vio que Aiacos metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalon, y saco un pequeño frasquito.-

.- iahhh!.- Radamanthis ahogo un grito cuando Regulus logro morder su mano, Aiacos pronto llegó a el y evito que el menor gritara. Mientras tanto Minos quien vigilaba, pudo percibir el cosmos de alguien cerca.-

.- Apúrense par de ineptos, ¿acaso no pueden con ese niño?.-

.- Cállate Minos! ÒnÓ- Dijeron Rada y Aiacos al mismo tiempo. Regulus abrio los ojos alarmado cuando Aiacos colocó su mano en su mandíbula, y trato de abrirla para meter lo que llevaba en el frasquito

.- ¡SUELTENME PAR DE P*TOS! O.- Dijo Regulus mordiendo a Rada y mandando tremendo patadon a Aiacos en el tobillo. Radamanthis solo atino a sujetar mas fuerte al menor que parecía tener un amplio vocabulario, Aiacos omitió un grito mientras su expresión divertida se torno seria.

.- A mi nadie me dice p*to, y me patea! Ò-O.- Dijo Aiacos, tomando la mandíbula de Regulus y metiendo a la fuerza la poción misteriosa, hasta que no quedo nada.-

.- Chicos, viene alguien!.- Minos agarro a Rada y Aiacos y los devolvió a las sombras, Regulus cayó de rodillas, mientras ese liquido bajaba rápido por su garganta. Tosiendo y jadeando, no se dio cuenta que los otros ya habían desaparecido entre las sombras

La noche habia caído al fin sobre el santuario y los pasos rápidos de un santo dorado, se hacian mas y mas cercanos. Los largos cabellos azules de kardia se mecían bruscamente, debido al viento producido por la velocidad con la que avanzaba, se veía algo molesto, y se notaba que llevaba prisa.

.- Mira Radamanthis, no es kardia el que esta ahí.- Dijo Aiacos, mirando al rubio, que veia interesado al santo que ya había llegado junto al custodio de leo.

.- No me digas Radamanthis ese fue el que casi te mató.- Aludió Minos sonriendole a rada

.- Mejor cállate, que a ti si te mataron, y a la primera- Rada le sonrio a Minos quien infló los cachetes y le trato de dar un pellizco, Aiacos, los frenó antes de que alguno de ellos encendiera su cosmos.

Kardia observó curioso a Regulus que aun seguía de rodillas, tratando de escupir eso que le habían echado en la garganta. Sin darle mayor oportunidad de responder o incorporarse, el escorpión tomo bruscamente de un brazo al menor, hasta ponerlo de pie.

.- No se qué porquería te habrás tragado por ahí gatito, pero tu tio, me armara un berrinche si no te llevo a tu templo en menos de 5 minutos.- Dijo alterado el escorpión pues había recibido un mensaje telepático de Sisifo enojado.-

El menor lo vio extrañado, usualmente al escorpión no le importaban los regaños de Sisifo, pero desde que habian vuelto a la vida sagitario estaba mas sobreprotector que nunca con el.

Sin prestar atención a los balbuceos de Regulus, kardia lo tomo de una mano y corrió escaleras arriba, ignorando, los notorios, esfuerzos de Regulus por hablar. El menor no podía articular palabras, su lengua parecia haberse dormido, mientras avanzaba templos hacia arriba su vista comenzaba a tornarse nubosa, las escalera giraban en torno a el. kardia lo miro un instante antes de seguir, Regulus parecia algo extraño, ido y ademas demasiado callado, algo malo le pasaba.

.- !Ni se te ocurra enfermarte ahora, me oíste!.- Dijo severamente, y lo siguió arrastrando escaleras arriba.- O ya verás gato malcriado.- susurro a regañadientes

..-"Vaya kardia es malo" pensó Rada, ensimismado.-

Con el frio habitual de la noche, Rada Aiacos y Minos, comenzaron a tiritar, y reflexionar si es que todo eso que estaban haciendo no era mas que una completa y absoluta estupidez, propia de la mente perturbada y ociosa de Pandora. Fue en ese instante en que Rada y Minos, escrutaron con la mirada a Aiacos y el frasco vacío, el moreno permanecía quieto sin saber por que lo miraban tanto.

.- Oye idiota, acaso no te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?.-

Aiacos ladeo la cabeza a un lado, entrecerró los ojos pensativo. Rada le indico con su indice el frasquito.

.- No entiendo...Ó-Ò.- Radamanthis se llevo la palma de la mano a la cara, mientras Minos tomo la palabra

.- Pandora nos ordenó que le diéramos la poción a los 7 caballero indicados, y tu solo se lo diste a uno, ¿Entiendes ahora?.-

.- Creo que si... jajaja, que cosas no? °u°.-

.- Bueno, creo que debemos seguir a leo, no nos queda de otra.- Termino de decir rada, a la vez que los tres se dirigían, ocultos entre las sombras, escaleras arriba.-

Kardia continuaba arrastrando a un Regulus de aspecto cada vez mas enfermo, ya habian pasado tauro y geminis, no habia ningún guardián en esos templos asi que kardia no tuvo problemas, apresuro el paso, y llegó a cancer. Habria podido cruzar sin ningún inconveniente de no ser porque se sintio absolutamente sorprendido de ver que en la entrada de cancer no estaba Manigoldo sino Albafica, al parecer esperando al guardian de aquella casa. Escorpio esbozo una sonrisa, y soltó de una vez a Regulus que se tambaleo, en si mismo, hasta chocar con un pilar. El pequeño leon al fin sentía que el mundo dejaba de moverse tan locamente.-

.- Hola "Alba-chan", estas esperando a Manigoldo, tu novio?. ¬u¬- Dijo el peliazul con afan de molestar

.- Y a ti que te importa ¬-¬.- Contesto de forma seca el guardián de piscis.-

El griego bufo ante la indiferencia del otro, se aparto un mechón de sus cabellos, vio donde se encontraba Regulus y fue tras el.

Albafica, se fijo de forma casual en el semblante de Regulus, parecia mas blanco que de costumbre, cuando kardia lo incorporo para que continuaran, el leon casi se cae al suelo, de no ser porque en un ágil movimiento Albafica lo alcanzo a sujetar.-

.- Oye pececito, no crees que es peligroso eso que acabas de hacer con el gatito.- Albafica se dio cuenta que estaba tocando al león, asi que lo soltó bruscamente, pensando que su veneno podría herirlo aún mas.-

.- Hahahahah, Cuidado pececillo el gatito te puede comer jajajaja!.- Rio el escorpión, para después darse cuenta que el leoncito no estaba. Los ojos azules de kardia se perdieron en la oscuridad creyendo que el castaño se habría ido por ahí.-

.- Ejem, Kardia.- O-O La voz de Albafica parecía un poco menos calma que siempre. El peliazul lo miro extrañado.

.- No, esto no puede estar pasando OwO´¨

Cerca de ese lugar, en las sombras ...

.- Oye Radamanthis ese mocoso le hace daño a Albafica!.- Rada miro dudoso a Minos.- B bueno lo digo porque lo justo seria que fuera YO el que le hace daño, a eso me refiero.- Concluyó nervioso

.- Oye Radamanthis, hasta cuando vamos a seguir esperando, acaso no vamos a pelear.-

.- No es necesario Aiacos, presiento que los acontecimientos extraños iran en ascenso-

La mandíbula de Regulus se encontraba cerrada y completamente sujeta al antebraso de un consternado Albafica, el pez, tan solo lo miraba con expresión ida, sin siquiera pensar en el dolor que le producía la mordida del menor. Kardia, no pudo mas se llevo ambas manos al vientre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a reir, sonoramente ante el rostro ido de Albafica,

.- Hahahahaha!, El gato al fin pesco su cena!, jajajaaj.-

.- Puedes dejar de reirte, y ayudarme.- kardia dejo de reirse y fue hacia Regulus, por lo demás tenia que llevarlo al siguiente templo. Escorpio, tomo a Regulus por los hombros pensando que asi podría sacarlo, pero el menor mordía con fuerza.

.- Morira, si me sigue mordiendo

.- Ay Albafica, no seas paranoico Shion te a tocado muchas veces, como para que te creas esa patraña-

.- Concéntrate Escorpio.- Dijo entre dientes Albafica, pues había comenzado a doler. Regulus no sabia que cosa estaba haciendo solo sintió la necesidad de morder algo y el brazo de Albafica se le hizo apetitoso, de pronto sintió los dedos de kardia sujetando su nariz, fue en ese instante que tuvo que abrir su mandíbula para respirar. Kardia sujeto de un hombro al menor, sin embargo el otro parecía no reaccionar. De un momento a otro, Regulus comenzó a tiritar, hasta que su cuerpo se contrajo violentamente haciendole caer el suelo, como si alguna fuerza externa estuviera aplastando sus huesos dolorosamente. Ni kardia ni Alba, pudieron hacer nada, pues pronto una brillante y molesta luz violeta los encandilo. Lo ultimo que oyeron fue una desgarrador grito por parte de Regulus, que se volvía mas y mas extraño.-

.- Grrrrrrrrrrr.- Albafica, había caído al suelo de rodillas, mientras se sujetaba el rostro, por otro lado su brazo, volvia a estar sujeto.

.- No puede ser...- Admitió, kardia, a un lado de el. Con cuidado levanto las prendas que habían caido donde antes estaba Leo

.- Un cachorro?.- Dijo kardia, para después fijar su atención en Albafica

.- No me siento bien.- admitió este, sintiéndose cada vez mas débil.

...

* * *

No recordaba lo dificil, que me resultaba publicar aqui, espero que les haya agradado, si comentan lo sigo publicando.- :D, de todas maneras se les agradece haber pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches etc.

* * *

Sisifo de sagitario se habia quedado preparando una deliciosa cena para Regulus en el templo de Leo.

.- Nada mejor que una buena comida para, darle la noticia a mi sobrino favorito. :)

.- No entiendo para que decirle a leo "lo nuestro", Sisifo.- Comento desganado el Cid, mientras se recostaba en la pared bostezando. Ambos habian estado cocinando.- No creo que le importe mucho.-

.- Ese kardia, le dije que lo trajera temprano, ya me lo hizo con Sacha ahora con Regulus, siempre logra preocuparme.-

.- Escuchaste lo que dije?.-

.- No, pero ya sé, .- Dijo mirando un vaso de agua con hielo.- Esta vez, como no está Sage lo voy a acusar con Degel.-

El Cid, camino hacia la ventana del templo de leo ignorando, a Sisifo, por pura causalidad dirigió su vista al templo de cancer, donde habia visto algo de movimiento.-

.- Parece que Manigoldo volvió a su templo.- dijo el guardián de capricornio, entrecerrando los ojos ….

Kardia alcanzo a agacharse antes que el que supuso se trataba del Cid, lo siguiera observando, se acerco hacia Alba y al animalito que mordía su brazo.-

.- Oye gato deja de hacer eso- Dijo tironeando el cuerpecito del león, pero sin lograrlo.-

.- Donde se metió Regulus.- Dijo Albafica, con el rostro ladeado, y los dedos en la sien, su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

.- Esto se esta poniendo raro.- dijo kardia rascándose la cabeza, asi que rápidamente, tomo del brazo a Alba y lo arrastro con león y todo hacia el interior de la casa de cancer.

…..

El guardian de la 4 casa, había estado encerrado en su casa por varios días lo ultimo que quería eran visitas, aunque hubiese sido hasta la mismísima Athena no la recibiría. La fiebre y el dolor de cabeza, lo habian obligado a recluirse en la mas absoluta oscuridad- A conciencia prefirió cortar todo contacto con el exterior, seguro que nadie osaría usurpar su templo, asi que se quedo en su habitación tratando de dormir. De pronto una corazonada le hizo levantar las almohadas y llevar las manos al rostro sudoroso, sus sentidos se activaron después de escuchar ruidos extraños que venían del piso de abajo, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión poco amigable, supo que su casa había sido usurpada.

.- Manigoldo se enojará.- Concluyó un taciturno Albafica, bostezando a la vez que el leoncito se quedaba dormido, mordiendo su brazo. De pronto sintió los dedos de kardia en sus hombros, el escorpión lo miro de frente, frunció el entrecejo, y lo comenzó a zamarrear.

.- Que no entiendes Albafica, ese león … ¡Es Regulus!.- El peliceleste miró alternativamente a kardia y al leon que habia despertado, los ojitos tiernos del leoncito le hicieron sonreír, ese animalito se veía realmente tierno, después miro a kardia que se veía demasiado preocupado, y después de nuevo al leon que se suponía era Regulus, y después a kardia otra vez, algo mareado, concluyo que el escorpión debía de estar bebido. Pero de alguna forma la situación se le hizo graciosa.

.- Oh, enserio … . Pfff jajajajaj ^u^.- Kardia, se dio la vuelta ignorando las burlas de Albafica y de Regulus.-

.- Se pueden dejar de reir, esto dejo de ser gracioso!... y necesito pensar!

.- Mira Regulus.- Dijo Alba, mirando al leon con expresión de intriga.- ¡Kardia esta pensando! Jajajaja.- Kardia trato de ignorar la creciente falta de cordura del otro dorado.

Las risas desconocidas en la sala de estar, hicieron que Manigoldo se decidiera a ir a averiguar que estaba pasando, asi que a paso lento salió de la cama, su cuarto oscuro dio paso a una molesta luz que provenía del piso de abajo, le escocían los ojos.- "Alguien ha usurpado mi templo, sea quien sea, ¡le mataré!"- Sentenció, mientras cogia desde una pared cercana lo que parecía ser un enorme y desgastado rifle que usaba en casos de que cualquier civil se infiltrara en su templo.

Kardia habia comenzado a caminar en circulos, culpándose mentalmente, y sintiéndose arrepentido por no haberle hecho caso a Regulus cuando se fijo que se sentía mal. Albafica sintio su brazo mas liviano, y puso una mano sobre el otro antebrazo, lo unico que habia en el lugar de las fauces del cachorro era una marca de dientes.-

.- Kardia, donde esta Regulus?.- Dijo piscis, sobandose el brazo. Se rasco la cabeza, ante la indiferencia del otro, y trato de erguirse.- ...O.O, Pero un dolor repentino se lo impidió.

.- *OXWS%WST/&HOO**** !- O

.- A QUIEN LE DIJISTE! ...ESO?. Ò-Ó El inesperado e irreproducible insulto de Albafica, capto la atención de kardia. Sin embargo cuando se dio la vuelta, no habia nada. O-O

.- D.. donde se fueron todos.- O...O susurro con voz nerviosa. Miró las paredes, el techo, nada. Ni el leon ni Alba estaban por ninguna parte, la puerta de salida seguia cerrada.

Los tres jueces estaban espiando fuera del templo de cancer, bajo una ventana. Radamanthis se asomo un poco por la ventana seguido de Minos que había escuchado el extraño dialecto de Alba. Pero cuando miro no había nada, solo kardia con expresión confundida.

.- Es hora de atacar prepárense.- Murmuro Rada, al ver que ya no tenia sentido quedarse observando, además que se quería ir al inframundo.

.- Y cual es el plan exactamente he?

.- Pues después de lo que le paso a Regulus y ahora que Albafica desapareció, supongo que tenemos que deshacernos de aquel leon y de kardia para que nadie se entere, y nos iremos de vuelta al inframundo, como si nada hubiera pasado.-Dijo Rada convencido

.- Y qué con el plan de Pandora?.- Pregunto escéptico Minos.

.- Diremos la verdad.- Dijo el rubio mirando a cierto moreno.- Que Aiacos lo arruino todo y san-seacabo.-

.-Siempre es culpa del gran Aiacos-sama verdad?... Los tres se quedaron en silencio... De pronto Radamanthis se fijó que los otros dos se habían escondido tras el, confuso miro hacia delante pero justo en el instante que su rostro dio al frente, una enorme y pesada ventana se abrió violentamente...

.-¡QUIEN ANDA AHÍ!.. O-Ó

La inconfundible voz de Kardia quedó resonando en el aire. Escorpio se quedo mirando el paisaje fuera de la ventana de cancer, pero no habia nadie. Aunque le habia parecido que algo pesado había chocado contra ellas cuando las abrió.

.- Estoy seguro que vi algo- Pensó cruzado de brazos, mirando por casualidad al piso, una cosita dorada se habia acercado hacia el dejando una estela- ARGGGG!...Maldita sea con que aquí estaba el gato.- - . Regulus, habia aparecido de la nada, adolorido, ya que kardia sin darse cuenta le habia pisado la cola, así que se la devolvió mordiéndole el tobillo. Agachado, trato de sacar las mandíbulas del furibundo felino de su tobillo. Pero no pudo lograrlo. En ese momento el peliazul, se dio cuenta que habia un extraño bulto en el piso donde anteriormente habia estado albafica. Una extraña y anormal vibración, le hizo agudizar la vista para darse cuenta que un pequeño animalillo se movía inqueto entre esas prendas un animalillo que parecía estar agonizando.

.- Albafica...- Penso mareado escorpio, quien tras mirar a su alrededor, y saberse mordido por aquel leon fiero y de aspecto ridiculamente tierno, se sintió muy desgraciado y confundido.- "Por lo que veo este niño-gato se contagio de una extraña enfermedad, que hace que cualquiera que sea mordido por el se transforme, asi que si no lo mal entiendo, el proximo que se tranforme seré yo".- Kardia entrecerro los ojos, sintiendo mucho sueño, de pronto sintio que algo le hizo reaccionar. ¡ALBAFICA!.-

Solo tuvo unos segundos para actuar, pues el malestar que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo parecia , impedirle la movilidad, asi que llegó gateando donde supuso estaba albafica. El color dorado brillante de un pequeño pecesito, era bastante visible, aunque algunas partes de su cuerpo algo azuladas, eran señal que en realidad estaba agonizando. Kardia se puso de pie como pudo con el pececillo entre sus manos y Regulus que no le soltaba el tobillo. Ahi se dio cuenta que nunca habia estado dentro de la casa de Manigoldo.

.- Estupido Manigoldo que desorden!.- Gritó al tropezar con una escoba, había llegado a la cocina. Dio unos pasos mas, y sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse, instintivamente retuvo al pececillo que casi resbalaba de sus manos.- Debi haberle pedido ayuda a Degel ese siempre me salva …

yo soy incapaz e hacer algo bien verdad?.-

."No digas tonterias, ya despierta!".- El peliazul abrió los ojos nuevamente, y miro hacia el frente, creyendo que tal vez habría alguien mas alli, sin embargo no había nada, su conciencia parecía haberle hablado.. Dejo de pensar y una luz al fin ilumino su camino.- Perfecto...- Dijo aletargado, mientras arrojaba al pececillo, hacia el unico lugar que le pareció seguro en aquella desordenada cocina. Momentos después se fue a negro, y sucedió lo que había pensado.

.- Viste lo que pasó Radamanthis?.- Pregunto Aiacos, sin recordar que Rada estaba aun tirado entre la hierba después del golpe que le dio kardia sin querer. Pero el rubio se pudo recobrar al instante.

.- ¡Que pasó!.- Dijo sobandose la nariz

.-Que Kardia también desapareció.- Dijo Minos acomodándose el flequillo.-Y que aparentemente alba !ES UN PEZ!.-

.- Bueno mejor para nosotros.

.- Pero Rada sabes lo que esta pasando, esto nos demuestra 100 por ciento nuestras que suposiciones son ciertas.-

.- Cuales.-

,. Que Pandora es una bruja!

.- Y que existe el inframundo y los dioses...

Los tres conversaban como si nada cuando de pronto, sintieron el ruido perturbador de una escopeta siendo disparada. Aiacos que estaba de espalda a la ventana no alcanzo a escapar.

.- ¡FUERA DE MI TEMPLO MALDITOS BASTARDOS!.- Dijo Manigoldo después de disparar al frente, y sin mirar a quien pues aún tenia los ojos cerrados. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el templo de cancer, Manigoldo comenzó a abrir los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz exterior, su rifle, de seguro habría dado en el vacío, pues nunca escuchó el grito de los intrusos.

Algo apartado de ahí se encontraba Rada, sosteniendo de la boca con fuerza a Aiacos que se retorcía de dolor, Minos sostenía la sutil hemorragia que comenzaba a hacerse notar en su hombro.-

.- Oye Radamanthis, no sería mejor salir con nuestras armadura, y atacar como siempre los hacemos en vez de estarnos escondiendo como cobardes.-

.- Son ordenes de la señorita Pandora, acaso quieres que nos eche del inframundo, sabes que puede hacerlo.- Comento apatico el rubio, que habia soltado a un Aiacos mas calmado

.- Como odio a esa mujer!.- Comento secandose una lagrima.- Si tuviera mi armadura podria acabar con todos estos mensos de un solo golpe.-

.- Deja de decir tonterías Aiacos, y para ya de sangrar-.-

.- Estupido cangrejo, estupido gato me las pagaran ÒnO.- Dijo el moreno sobandose el hombro y el tobillo alternativamente.

Manigoldo, se rasco la cabeza al notar que su templo estaba completamente vacio y silencioso, supuso que aquellos ruidos habrían sido producto de su imaginación. El dolor de cabeza le había vuelto, y su fiebre también, así que se dirigió a su cocina, con mucha sed, necesitaba agua.-

A paso cansino y con un vistoso pijama de cangrejitos, el de cancer habia llegado a la cocina, el lugar no estaba muy ordenado, ya que se la había pasado todos esos dias en cama, los reflejos torpes le hicieron tropezar varias veces con objetos que estaban tirados por ahí, de repente sus ojos dieron con una cosa azulada y algo pequeña que se escondió rapidamente en un agujero en la pared.-

.- No te preocupes bicharraco pronto recibiras la visita del "doctor patita"jaja- se carcajeo el de cancer mirando unas pesadas botas que tenia tiradas en el piso. Bostezo y sintió la boca seca, pronto miro arriba de un mueble cualquiera, donde sus ojos nublados por la fiebre, dieron con una jarra llena de agua.-

Tomo un vaso casi limpio, después tomo el recipiente, le tiritaron los brazos al sentir un escalofríos recorriendo su espalda, así que dejo el vaso a un lado y bebió directo de la jarra …

.-... Nooooooo!...

(¿?)

* * *

Gracias por pasar, saludos a todos, religiosos, agnosticos, budistas, ateos, etc. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hola buenas tardes :)

* * *

Ambos se habían quedado quietos mirándose a los ojos, mientras al centro de una mesa llena de comida las velas de una candelabro comenzaban a a apagarse, una por una. El castaño bufó en la oscuridad, pues esa era la única luz que había en el templo. A oscuras el de cabellos negros se irguió y volvió a ver por la ventana, sus sentidos habían sido perturbados por una extraña sensación, después de haber sentido el cosmos de sus compañeros, y unas energías extrañas cerca de ellos.

.- Cid,.- Dijo Sisifo levantadose de la mesa, en la oscuridad.- Es hora de irnos, y tu sabes bien a donde... .-Aludió con voz plana y actitud fría.

...

No habia palabras para describir esa sensación que llenaba de alegría su corazón, no, no las había simplemente esa parte de su templo lucia tal como el deseaba desde hace muchos años, sus ojos brillaron un instante al ver un enorme estante repleto de los mas diversos libros, pero lo mas importante era que su colección estaba completa, y ademas ordenaba.

.- Al fin pude terminar de ordenar mi biblioteca, soy tan feliz °u°.- Pensó Degel de Acuario con una inaudita sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que hacia años no se le veía. El acuariano miro hacia atrás un momento asegurándose, por décima vez en esa noche, que estaba solo.

.- jajajaaj "en tu cara Kardia, no pudiste conmigo, soy evidentemente mas inteligente que tu! Jajajaaj":D.- Rio alegre recordando las veces que su amigo solía irrumpir en su templo, provocando accidentes, caidas, y desconcentracion en él, además de extrañas desapariciones de libros que jamas volvían. La repentina ausencia de Kardia le había traído silencio y tranquilidad, Degel se sentía en la gloria.

.- ¡DEGEL DE ACUARIO!.- Las puertas secretas de su biblioteca personal se habían abierto abruptamente.- !TENGO ALGO URGENTE QUE DECIRTE! La voz de Sisifo había retumbado en los sensibles oídos de Degel, quien se habia concentrado, tratando de encajar unos montón de libros en un pequeño espacio, los ojos de acuario se perdieron en el vacio mientras estos caian lentamente frente a sus ojos.

.- Oh, eres tu Sisifo, que te trae por aqui...- Dijo sin ánimos, y con su rostro serio de siempre

.- TU KARDIA LE HIZO ALGO MALO A MI REGULUS, ¡HASTE CARGO! Ò-Ó

.- Podrias bajar la voz, esta es una biblioteca.- Respondió Degel, con rostro aburrido

.- Esta bien.- Dijo mas bajito.- Enseguida tomo de la mano a Degel que estaba sobre una escalera y lo guio, amablemente fuera de su biblioteca.

.- Hace mas de dos hora que estoy esperando a "mi cachorro".- Interpelo Sisifo en tono furibundo.- Y "TU kardia" aun no me lo ha traido!

.- Kardia no es ni mi mascota, ni mi hijo como para que sea mio. O es que acaso piensas que el y yo ...- Dijo Degel, entrecerrando los ojos.-

.- Pues, de la forma que lo controlas, y que lo cuidas pues... !no te hagas!

.- Bueno sinceramente no me interesa lo que pienses de mi, y mucho menos de Kardia. Por lo demás, no lo he visto desde hace dos días.- Contesto frio..., Espera, tienes un cachorro?, desde cuando admiten animales en el santuario, se lo informare al patriarca.

.- Oye no...

.- Antes de seguir con esta conversación sin sentido.- Dijo el cid interrumpiendo a Sisifo.-Creo que deberíamos ir a ver el templo de cancer, Pues yo sentí algo muy raro hace unos momentos.-

.- Y por que no lo dijiste antes Cid?..-

.- Te lo dije como 20 veces desde que veniamos, es que parece que hablo muy bajo, o de plano me ignoras, Sisifo.. ¡Sisifo!, - Dijo al ver a sagitario varios metros delante de el. ¡Me estas ignorando otra vez!.

.- Descuida Cid.- Susurro Degel cruzado de brazos mirando la luna asomándose al horizonte.- Seguro se deschaveto con lo de su cachorro.-

...

Radamanthis sostuvo con fuerza a Minos, quien por alguna extraña razón había gritado de forma poco masculina, cuando Manigoldo se hecho el dudoso contenido de aquella jarra a la boca. Cancer, Miro para todos lados, muy confundido pero no habai nada, después se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien. Solo pudo confirmar sus sospechas cuando comenzó a sentir cierto ahogo

"Creo que tengo un pescado en la boca"... Espera !TENGO UN PESCADO EN LA BOCA! O-O.- Grito internamente mientras la cola del pez sobresalía de sus labios aleteando y luchando por salir, en vano.- Cancer Introdujo sus dedos, dentro de su boca y pudo sacar al animalillo color dorado brillante que parecía abrumado, y abatido

.- Estas bien?.- o-o Pregutno con voz anormalmente suave. El pecesillo le miraba medio mareado... XoX...

.- Quien puede tener tan poco cerebro como para poner esto aquí, si tengo una pecera al lado- Manigoldo puso al pez en la pequeña pecera con forma redonda que tenía encima de un mueble como adorno. Enseguida tomo agua, y se sintió mucho mejor, la fiebre comenzó a bajar. El animalillo parecia tener mejor aspecto según pudo apreciar Mani, que tocaba la pecera con los dedos, tratando de jugar con el pez dorado, pero el pez tenia un comportamiento extraño, no era como los que habia tenido anteriormente, parecía algo arisco como si quisiera que lo dejaran en paz, habia ignorado completamente el juego de Mani, en cambio se poso al medio de la pecera quieto frente al peliazul, mirándolo a los ojos.

.- jajaja parece como si quisiera decirme algo ….. o es que me quiere hipnotizar...- Murmuro Cancer, con algo de miedo- Esto no me esta gustando.- Dijo sintiendo escalofríos, de un momento a otro, el cangrejo sintió una especie de ronroneo extraño muy cerca suyo, abrazándose a si mismo se coloco una chaqueta amplia que tenia cerca, y salio de su templo.

.- Aguas aguas, Cancer ha salido del templo.- Murmuro Aiacos a Radamanthis que sostenia a un agotado y hastiado Minos, de la boca. El juez de griffon, se safo del agarre de Rada, sacudió su cabellera, y se alzo elegantemente, frente a la ventana del cuarto templo.

.- Es hora de cumplir nuestra misión!.- Dijo valiente

.- Y porque esa repentina explosión de energía.- Agrego Rada.- Acaso piensas reencontrarte con Albafica, no te olvides que ahora es un pescado.

.- Se dice pez Radamanthis, porque aun no esta muerto.- Contesto Aiacos. Radamanthis le iba a refutar, porque no estaba seguro del termino, ademas que Aiacos no le resultaba tan intelectual como para saber mas que el. Mientras tanto Minos parecía haberse quedado quieto frente a la ventana con expresion sombria.

.- Oye pero no te pongas a llorar he? Jajaja.- Rio Aiacos bajito.-

.- No me importa, Aiacos, tengo fe que algún día tendremos nuestra pelea definitiva y ganare, y lo derrotare jajajajajajaa ...

Radamanthis, ignoro a sus compañeros, y se introdujo al interior del templo de cancer, con sigilo, Manigoldo, había dejado el templo en absoluta oscuridad, pues le gustaba mucho ahorrar ...

El espectro de Wivern, caminó a tientas sin mucha dificultad pues como espectros que eran les resultaba facil, andar a oscuras

-. Oye Minos recuerdas cuando solíamos escondernos en sitios oscuros como este, para hacer nuestras travesuras.- Dijo aiacos, mirado a su alrededor

.- Eso era muy divertido Aiacos, jijijiji.-

.- De que estan hablando?.- Consulto Rada mirandolo raro

.- Antes soliamos pasear por las calles del pueblo, y salir de repente por entre los callejones para asustar gente, era tan genial.- Recordó con nostalgia.- Lamentablemente después vino la guerra santa y eso. A veces siento tanta melancolia.- termino diciendo muy bajito.

.- Pensé que te encantaba hacerte el superior.- dijo Rada a Aiacos

.- Hum, a veces quisiera una vida mas tranquila, otras veces si quiero que todos me teman, es agradable que te respeten.-

.- Rada, Aiacos, pueden dejar de hablar, creo que viene alguien.-

.- Rayos es Sisifo.- Dijo Aiacos, percibiendo ese cosmos familiar.- !Y viene con dos dorados mas!

.- Minos encontraste algo?,-

.- No Radamanthis, no veo nada.-.- Respondió, tomando la jarra vacía, pensando encontrar a Alba.-

.- Recordaste descubrirte el flequillo antes?.-

.- Acaso me crees tan imbécil!

.- No quiero asustarlos, pero acaban de abrir la puerta...- Dijo Aiacos nervioso

.- Rayos, escondan sus cosmos si los encuentran tómense la pastilla roja que nos dio Pandora.- Dijo Minos. Los tres estaban en la cocina, Radamanthis iba a hablar, pero sintieron pasos acercándose a ellos..

.- ¡Manigoldo de Cancer, puedo pasar!- Sisifo habia pateado la puerta de la cocina, suponiendo que cancer estaba allí

.- No debiste haberte anunciado antes?.- Secundo Cid, viniendo tras el, ambos observaron el cuarto en penumbras, no habia nadie allí

.- No se porqué pero siento que algo no anda bien.- Dijo una tercera voz

.- Si lo dices porque este cuarto es un desorden tienes toda la razón Degel

Acuario se adentro en la habitación, que no era tan pequeña como la imaginaban, había varios trastos sucios y cosas regadas por el piso, se oía una cañería gotear, y el piso estaba medio mojado. Acuario repaso todo con los ojos cuando de pronto vio algo que se movía, tras un mueble, algo negro. Con sigilo Degel se acerco, el estante era bastante alto, pero lo que vio estaba mas cerca del suelo, con cuidado se asomo por debajo sin tocar el mueble.

Aiacos, muy cerca de ser decubierto, había tirado la venda que tenia en su brazo, pensando que la herida superficial que tenía alli había dejado de sangrar.

.- Que encontraste Degel

.- Nada solo basura.- Respondió mostrando un pedazo de tela negra bastante fea.

.- Miren aqui hay sangre!.- Oyeron los espectros a lo lejos. Rada se asomo por encima del mueble las poca iluminación de la cocina, les ayudo a esconderse, el rubio vio a Cid, indicando unas manchas en el suelo

.- Aiacos, regaste tu sangre por todo el templo imbecil!.- Susurro regañando al moreno...

.- Y a todo estos donde se metio Minos.- Contesto Aiacos, cambiando el tema, e ignorando los regaños del rubio

Degel, Sisifo y El Cid, se encontraban husmeando las manchas en el suelo ya fuera de la cocina,, cuando de pronto un fuerte golpe se oye en el cuarto, como si algo de gran tamaño hubiese caido..

Los tres se giraron al mismo tiempo, mientras se hacia un incomodo silencio, entonces Cid, avanzo un poco. La puerta semi cerrada se abrió ligeramente y de ella emergió una criatura extraña, color dorado, que salto directamente sobre El Cid.

Con la vista medio nublada, Minos comenzó a levantarse tras haber caído del techo, donde precariamente se habia colgado con sus hilos. Sabiéndose tan solo a una puerta de los dorados, comenzó a sacara la pastilla roja, para tragársela

.- Vayámonos de aqui mientras aun podamos..- Dijo Rada saliendo sigilosamente de su escondite y quitandole a Minos la pastilla de la boca.

.- Pero Radamanthis, no vamos a cumplir la misión?.-. El rubio se llevo los dedos a la frente algo confuso observo el cuarto detenidamente, pronto pudo ver algo azul que se asomo por una grieta.

.- No del todo.- contesto mientras ordenaba a los demas que salieran por una ventana

.- jajaja no te me pudiste escapar esta vez, kardia.- El rubio trato de sacar al arácnido con un palito, pero el bicharraco no salia, entonces metió su mano entera dentro de la profunda grieta, naturalmente el animalillo lo pico. Tragándose un quejido el rubio al fin pudo tomar al bicho de la cola.

.- Ya veras, cuando llegue, al inframundo pagaras por esto- Dijo al escorpion azul que tenia colgando frente de si, y que inútilmente trataba de apretar su nariz con sus pinzas o tenazas.- Y no se me olvida lo que me hiciste en la guerra santa, y el golpe en la ventana ¡ya veras!.- Murmuro antes de salir sigilosamente por la ventana tras sus compañeros espectros-

...

Sisifo fue el primero en acercarse a El Cid, quien aun seguía en el mismo lugar después de que aquella criatura hubo saltado hacia el. El castaño toco el hombro del moreno con suavidad, pero el otro no respondía. El Cid, habia cerrado los ojos, negándose a ver a aquella extraña criatura que habia atrapado y sostenía entre sus brazos, ademas que había sentido un dolor en el hombro. Sintiendose un poco estupido y cobarde, abrió los ojos de golpe, frente a el la mirada de Sisifo, se encontraba directamente sobre la cosa, que el sostenía entre sus brazos.

.- ¡Pero que cosa tan linda! :3.- El Cid al fin se dio cuenta que lo que tenia entre sus brazos, era un animal del tamaño de un perro, pero mas parecido a un gato, después miro con susto a Sisifo que lucia maravillado, y soltó bruscamente al felino.

.- Degel atrapalo que se esta escapando!.- Grito Sisifo mirando mal a Cid. Degel observo con tranquilidad como el felino se iba por la puerta principal, sin hacer movimiento alguno.

.- Que estará haciendo un león en el santuario?.- Se pregunto en voz alta.- Bueno creo que Regulus no esta aqui, como tampoco Manigoldo. Hasta luego... .- Degel no alcanzo a salir, pues alguien venia llegando.

Manigoldo, habia ingresado despreocupado a su casa, cuando abrió la puerta un balde de agua se le cae encima.

.- Estúpida trampa ÒnÔ ¡siempre funciona en mi!.- Gruño, secándose los ojos con la manga de su pijama. Cuando volvio a mirar su sala de estar, dijo:

.- Y ustedes que hacen aqui, quien los invitó!.- curvo las cejas enojado

.- A mi me invito El Cid.- ¬_¬ Dijo Degel

.- Sisifo ingreso, antes de que le dijera que debía anunciarse.- Dijo El Cid - Manigoldo se acerco a Sisifo con expresión agresiva en su rostro. Sisifo trato de seguirle la mirada pero inevitablemente, clavo su vista en la colorida pijama de cancer

- Linda pijama ;D.- Mojado y avergonzado Manigoldo se llevo una mano al pecho, tratando de que no siguieran viendo los dibujitos infantiles de su ropa.-

.- Por cierto has visto a Regulus?.- Ó-Ò

.- No, no he visto a nadie, por si no lo sabían trataba de estar solo y en paz, pero por lo visto eso no se puede en este lugar.-

.- Bueno entonces nos vamos Ó-Ò.- Sisifo se se dio media vuelta, buscando a El Cid, el moreno, parecia algo adormilado, pero aun tenia los ojos abiertos. Sagitario lo tomo de una mano para que reaccionara, pero cuando lo hizo el moreno, se tambaleo y comenzó a caer. Degel y Manigoldo, no supieron que habia pasado, solo se dieron cuenta cuando vieron a Sisifo, de rodillas, sostenido el cuerpo de capricornio, desmayado.

...

Mientras tanto los espectros seguían huyendo, a través de las rocas y laderas que habían cerca del santuario. Aiacos iba ultra rezagado por la perdida se sangre, pues el balazo que le dio Manigoldo no habia sido tan superficial. De pronto mientras Minos y Rada iban subiendo una ladera, en la cima una luz, fantasmagórica se posiciono contemplándolos

.- Mierda es un ovni!, nos van a abducir O-O!.-

.- Tranquilizate Minos, no es un ovni- Dijo Radamanthis agudizando la vista.- Solo es Asmita... lo cual es mucho peor que un ovni.- Dijo pensando mejor.- !Carajo! o

.- Espera algo no anda bien.- Minos tiro una piedra hacia la silueta iluminada.- Mira Asmita es falso.

.- Ya lo sabia, ¬..¬. Bueno mejor nos vamos esto significa que los demás ya deben venir cerca..

.- AIACOS DE PRISA, NOS PILLARON!...- El grito de Minos se sintió debilmente, en los oídos de Degel, Sisifo, y Asmita, quienes venían corriendo en su dirección.

.- Mi cuerpo astral los detuvo un momento, pero no lo suficiente.- Dijo Asmita, quien ya había visto a los espectros después de desdoblar su cuerpo. Los espectros, se encontraban muy cerca del portal que los devolvería al infierno, una pequeña montaña que en realidad era un volcan camuflado. Minos quien iba mas adelante se quedo quieto, Radamanthis, lo seguía, Aiacos aun no llegaba. Pronto el moreno apareció a lo lejos, como también los dorados.

.- No podemos dejar que nos atrapen Minos, asi que solo salta, ya volveremos por el pajarraco.- susurro, el rubio, Minos, se quedo quieto, sin hacer nada.

.- ¡NO TE TOMES LA PASTILLA ROJA, PAJARRACO!.- Grito Rada, antes de empujar a Minos de una patada, ambos cayeron al crater con lava hirviendo, pero antes de tocar el fuego se abrio un portal, y desparecieron al instante...-

.- Malditos me han dejado! Ó...Ò.- Murmuro Aiacos ya vencido cayendo de rodillas. Pronto los tres dorados se reunieron junto a el.

...

.- Por cierto Radamanthis... que era lo que tenia la pastilla roja que nos dio Pandora

.- Cianuro...- contesto el rubio de forma seca. Ambos llegaban al inframundo

.- Esa tipa nos iba a matar si no le cumplíamos... que mala

.- Asi parece...- Radamanthis, observo su mano hinchada por el piquete del escorpión que llevaba escondido entre unas telas, necesitaba curarsela, comenzaba a doler.

* * *

Gracias por leer, y por los coment, :D

en especial a

Asalea19

Pao de piscis

Arcangel Agael

Kyojin: Si era un gatito, o un leon pequeño, es que para mi tambien sería un cachorro. Gracias por pasar

jaja, original tu nick, gracias por leer, y :D


End file.
